Devil Inside Me
by Reggika Uchiha
Summary: Pintu yang kau kunci, dan jendela yang kau tutup, beserta tirai yang kau turunkan, bila ia ingin pergi, bila itu bukan tempatnya, maka ia akan pergi. / SasuSaku inside.


Pernahkah kalian memiliki haters yang sungguh ribet ikut campur urusan kalian? Haters yang terlalu banyak mengomentari segala hal yang kalian lakukan? Jika iya, pernahkah kalian membayangkan jika kalian berpapasan dengan mereka di jalan dan kalian menendang motornya dari samping agar mereka terjungkal, lalu kalian pergi, tanpa barang bukti, tanpa jejak?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Devil Inside Me belongs to Reggika Uchiha**

 **The few things you need to know before you read this story:**

 **So many typo(s) and OoC.**

 **This is a Short AU Story.**

 **Nausea and vomiting after reading this story isn't my fault.**

 **...**

* * *

 **DEVIL INSIDE ME**

Sakura mengeryit membaca pesan pribadi dari Karin di akun Instakilogramnya. Di sana tertulis,

' _Aku minta maaf selama ini telah salah menjudgemu.'_

Setan. Apa maksud 'Kecoak' satu ini? Belasan— bahkan puluhan— tahun Sakura hidup di Bumi yang indah permai, dia tahu betul apa peran Karin dalam kehidupannya yang indah ini. Ya, Sakura memiliki kehidupan yang sangat indah, satu-satunya yang ia sesali hanyalah terselipnya sosok Karin dan gerombolannya —Geng Kecentilan Level Badhayy— di kampus kekasihnya tercinta, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, bahwa Karin dan gerombolan sialnya itu dekat dengan Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Bahkan beredar kabar bahwa Karin dan Sasuke pacaran. HELL! Sasuke itu milik Sakura! Siapakah gerangan makhluk berambut merah tak simetris itu ngaku-ngaku bahwa Sasukenya yang ganteng sebagai pacarnya? Sudah lama Sakura geram, pasalnya, Sasuke sudah berkali-kali meyakinkannya bahwa ia tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan 'Kecoak Berambut Tak Simetris' itu. Sasuke bilang bahwa gossip itu berhembus karena teman mereka berteman (?), dan Sasuke tak menyangkal bahwa Karin memang naksir padanya.

Sakura paham betul, Karin mengiriminya pesan tersebut sudah pasti tanpa disertai itikad baik, melainkan memancing perkara, membuat Sakura marah, kemudian ngambekin Sasuke, dan Sasuke jatuh ke pelukannya. Busuk sekali. Bukannya berburuk sangka, tapi maaf saja, Sakura ini sedikit banyak bisa membaca maksud-maksud terselubung dari orang yang tak disukainya, termasuk Karin. Sudah lama teman-teman Karin memata-matai akun sosial medianya, mulai dari Instakilogram, Pathman, Faceboom, bahkan akun Soundclocknya, mencari tahu, kapan dan di mana Sakura jalan bareng Sasuke, cover lagu yang mereka buat bersama, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan bahagianya dengan Sasuke. Sakura heran, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah dekat jauh sebelum Karin mengenal Sasuke, Sakura suka Sasuke, Sasuke suka Sakura, semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum Geng Kecentilan itu mencoba memasuki daerah kekuasaannya.

Sakura dan Sasuke adalah pasangan paling adem di Konoha University, meski pun berbeda jurusan, hubungan mereka ayem-ayem saja tanpa terlalu diekspos ke mana-mana. Bagi mereka berdua, hubungan yang mereka jalin itu bukanlah jatah konsumsi publik. Sebab sejauh pengalaman Sakura, hubungan yang terlalu diekspos sulit untuk bertahan lama, dan mereka —Sakura dan Sasuke— sama sekali tidak ingin hubungan mereka berakhir. Namun siapa sangka, hubungan yang tidak diekspos besar-besaran itu justru membuat Karin semakin menjadi-jadi dalam melakukan aksi kecentilannya.

Puncaknya sekarang, Sakura benar-benar kzl dengan aksi Karin kali ini. Meski pun dia tahu bahwa tujuan Karin memang untuk membuat Sakura ngambekin Sasuke, tetap saja Sakura tak bisa untuk tak kesal dengan Sasuke. Sakura mencak-mencak, menilai sikap Sasuke tak tegas dengan Karin and the Gank. Detik itu juga, Sakura ngomel habis-habisan pada Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari kuliah. Ia menunjukkan pesan dari Karin di akun Instakilogramnya. Sasuke mengeryit, ngapain ini anak minta maaf?

"Memangnya kenapa dia minta maaf? Menjudge apa?" Sasuke yang baru saja pulang kuliah, selesai dijejali materi yang cukup melelahkan, ditambah ia belum makan dari pagi pun bingung. Sedikit susah mencerna maksud dari pesan Karin mau pun omelan Sakura padanya.

"Mana aku tahu. Kan kau pacarnya, harusnya kau tahu." Jawab Sakura sengit. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Sakura, sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku dan Karin tak ada apa-apa? Gosip itu beredar karena kami sekampus, dan dia memang dekat dengan teman-temanku— "

"Kau berbohong pun aku tak tahu." Sela Sakura. Sasuke berkedip memandangi sosok ngeselin tapi ngangenin di hadapannya yang tak kunjung paham bahwa dalam hati Sasuke hanya ada ia seorang. Haruskah Sasuke menjelaskannya? Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang akan mengatakan perasaannya begitu saja.

"Sakura, kau adalah pemenang, kuharap kau paham." Ia pandangi wajah cemberut kekasihnya itu. Bertahun-tahun mereka saling kenal, bertahun-tahun itu pula hubungan mereka berkembang dengan cukup lambat, dan sekarang ia sungguh tak ingin membuat hubungan ciamik yang mereka bangun sejak sekian lama itu berantakan hanya karena ia yang tampan itu banyak yang naksir. Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir Sasuke sebenarnya juga tak suka dengan teman-teman pria Sakura di kampus kekasihnya itu, yang beberapa kali dengan seenak jidatnya menghubungi Sakura di tengah-tengah makan malam romantisnya dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ya.. aku mungkin paham, tapi Karin tidak, gerombolan Karin, mereka tidak." Jawab Sakura melemah. Sudah barang tentu ia takkan betah berlama-lama marah pada Sasuke, tapi dalam hatinya sungguh jengkel dengan kelakuan Karin.

"Dua tahun, bersabarlah dua tahun lagi dan masalah seperti ini takkan terjadi lagi. Bersabarlah." Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku.. benar-benar ingin hidup denganmu.." Sasuke memejamkan mata, dan melanjutkan, "Selamanya."

Dan berakhirlah pertengkaran— tepatnya omelan Sakura, karena Sasuke menanggapinya dengan kalem— hari itu. Amarah Sakura sudah tak tersisa, hatinya berbunga-bunga, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang merutuki betapa ia terbawa suasana dan begitu saja mengucapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Amarah Sakura memang telah reda, namun ia akan selamanya mengingat perbuatan Karin selama ini, yang dinilainya sangat mengancam keutuhan hubungannya dengan kekasih tercintanya Sasuke. Sampai-sampai ia membayangkan di jalan ia bertemu dengan Karin, gerombolan centilnya paling tidak, kemudian ia menendang sepeda motor mereka dari samping, mereka jatuh, terjungkal, tanpa barang bukti dan tanpa jejak, kemudian ia dan Sasuke hidup bahagia selamanya. Sempurna. Tapi itu tak mungkin terjadi, sekali pun ia berhasil mencelakai mereka, ia sendiri yang akan tersangkut masalah. Maka dari itu, Sakura hanya akan menyimpan rencana jahatnya dan mengubur setan-setan dalam dirinya yang senang sekali memberikannya ide-ide jahat semacam itu.

 _Pintu yang kau kunci,_

 _Dan jendela yang kau tutup,_

 _Beserta tirai yang kau turunkan,_

 _Bila ia ingin pergi,_

 _Bila itu bukan tempatnya,_

 _Maka ia akan pergi._

 _Dan pintu, jendela, serta tirai yang kau biarkan terbuka,_

 _Bila ia ingin menetap,_

 _Bila itu memang tempatnya,_

 _Maka ia tak akan pergi,_

 _Sekali pun kau mencoba mengusirnya._

 _Yogyakarta, 16 Januari 2017_

 _Reggika Uchiha_

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **Hyaaaaa gomennasaiiiii x.x Author baru sempat bikin fic baru, ujian blok, skills lab, praktikum, tugas kuliah benar-benar membuat Author lupa diri x.x  
**

 **Skill bikin fic Author pun semakin berantakan x.x**

 **gomennasaiiiii x.x**


End file.
